


Arms like a Double Helix

by neeash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, honestly tyki is such a pretty man, poker pair, set after episode 56 in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: Tyki Mikk thought he hated Allen and maybe he does and maybe he's just horny and lonely./ where tyki masturbates to allen /





	Arms like a Double Helix

 

**Arms like a Double Helix**

The dining room inhabited the few Noahs that accumulated under the Millennium Earl’s command of “living together like the family they are.” Tyki chuckled internally at the memory while his head lolled lightly to the right as a consequence from the comfort of a sated appetite; his habitual pulled back hair now spiralling in tresses like a lovers’ fingers down his neck that was clad in a white cotton shirt. He could definitely go for a smoke or two right about now.

“I don’t get it!” Road whined from her seat, pursing her lips at half a dozen worksheets. “Spliceosome, double helix, polypeptide chains- what’s the point in learning all of this!?”

A familiar cadence of a laugh erupted from the top of the table, everyone’s heads shifting towards the direction of the Earl as an act of reverence. “Road, Road, you have to set a good example for your young siblings. Look, Jasdevi wants to learn.”

At the mention of their interwoven names, the twins jumped up and splurged into the conversation with irrelevant word vomit, causing Road to pull at the blue spikes of her hair in frustration. “Agh! _Tykiii_ , tell me, tell me. What’s a double helix?”

Cacophony of the twin’s hostility and Skinn Bolic’s uncivilised eating was nothing short of normalcy for the Noahs, however it didn’t mean Tyki had to like it, especially when it perturbed his moments of tranquillity after a good meal. He shrugged out the unnecessary noise of his beloved kin and turned to the semblance of the young girl Road posed as. “I don’t know? Its two parallel lines? Just imagine it as two lovers’ perpetual embrace.”

Consequent silence bestowed the once vocally dissonant room, all the Noahs ogling at the tall man who raised his perfectly arched eyebrows in response. He didn’t comprehend the sudden alteration in the atmosphere but it was most certainly desired, which evidently meant it wouldn’t last long.

“Ah~ how romantic, Tykiiii!”

The placating ambiance cracked and Tyki narrowed his eyes at the smaller girl who giggled uncontrollably, triggering another round of a Jasdevi act no one in their right mind ever asked for.

“Tyki-pet is called the Noah of Pleasure for a reason, huehuehue…” The Millennium Earl teased with his usual guffaw.

With a latent grimace at the Earl’s pet name (no pun intended), Tyki pushed himself from the table as an indication of his subsequent departure, wishing the rest of the Noahs a mandatory goodnight (since his tolerance calibre reached its limit), before the Millennium Earl said:

“Tyki-pet, don’t forget about your job. I don’t like losing, hahehahe…”

Straightening his stance in order to prevent any relinquishment of indignation, Tyki walked primly out of the dining room and headed in long, zealous strides to his own private quarters, almost very nearly flinging the door shut with a resounding slam before he froze and collected himself, hearing a soft _click_ of the door’s hinges as it closed as gently as a mother’s lullaby. His hands were clenched together as rock hard fists, a flutter of white-hot rage colouring his dark ears while he recollected the previous events that led to his protruding failure. The answer, the problem and the fault all unified under a name that rolled off Tyki’s tongue like sticky bittersweet honey.

“Allen Walker.”

A pair of wide silver eyes watched him; coils of fire aflame in their expression while they constrained Tyki in eternal vines that rendered the tall man to consider only him. _Only_ him. Those eyes that drowned themselves in plumes of fervour and resolve singed Tyki’s flesh; burning blistering holes while they conveyed something beyond words that either of them could ever hope to comprehend. His heart trembled, _quaked_ in the otherwise normal healthy heartbeats when Tyki imagined those very eyes in his mind. He shuddered out the rage.

Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt, Tyki dropped to a small leather sofa in the centre of his personal abode and relished in the cool feeling that iced his hot flushed body while his thoughts centralised around that boy he couldn’t mentally part from.

It was the fire in Allen’s eyes that leered burns in their wake, scarring Tyki with _him_. And the kindling of flames that licked at his limbs, tying the prideful man down to his knees like his slave as Allen stared down at him, watching him with those eyes that he could never forget. Tyki’s world was dyed in their colour, dark silver or a light grey and everything else he was colour blind to. Allen was all Tyki could see.

Distant footsteps bought Tyki inches back to reality and he sighed into his hands, wringing his fingers through the loose curls of his dark hair. To kill was primitive, or perhaps it was the longing to survive that enabled Tyki to play out his role as a Noah, enemy of the Exorcists, the self-proclaimed apostles of God himself. So then as a hedonist who wanted everything, Tyki was able to savour the other side, a human life that bought certain warmth that killing couldn’t do. The ability to remain relatively sane, only hindered by the miniscule interstice in his mask that he hid from the light surely meant he should have been able to kill that boy, Allen Walker.

Spirals of heat filled Tyki’s lower abdomen at the internal utterance of the boy’s name and he released another exaggerated exhalation of air, drawing it out loud and clear to ease the hot coils thrumming with something akin to _want_. The boy’s eyes stared at Tyki, the presence never having left the Portuguese man who moistened his lips in hopes to replenish his body of something cool because of the sudden change in temperature in the room. It was hot, almost suffocating and Tyki couldn’t stop seeing those silver eyes that watched him in expectance, waiting but knowing- knowledgeable in all of Tyki’s secrets that he didn’t even know he had.

He thought back to their first encounter; the boy’s pale lithe fingers, deft in the way they held his deck of cards and permeating the air with years of experience that added up to more years than his actual age of fifteen. Tyki swallowed for the oxygen he seemed to lack, his skin a little damp with sweat as the memory of the boy saying “royal straight flush” echoed in his mind.

_“I win again.”_

There was a quirk in the boy’s pink lips during the words as they travelled in the train, mindless of one another’s significance of identity and how warped fate would integrate the pair into each other’s lives. It wasn’t as if Tyki didn’t know Allen was an exorcist given the uniform he wore, he was just faced with an unprecedented impact that the boy had on him, burning and trapping him with that matchless gaze of his.

The boy’s voice was laced with an innocent tone that reminded those around him that he was younger than most, especially to live a life like he did, killing or saving demons as he did but that wasn’t what Tyki centred on. He closed his eyes, leaning back into the cushion of the sofa and replayed the first few words they shared when all was white, the black concealed by the fake pretence of glasses and a scruffy beard. The boy was smiling; confident as he played poker with those eyes that Tyki couldn’t read, couldn’t pass through but they were silver and shining like blinding lights that Tyki couldn’t escape from. The boy could see everything, Tyki bare to the bone and under his master’s command.

Tyki shivered as a warm chill pecked his spine, bolts of heat thrumming through him while it formed a tight spiral in his abdomen, the feeling of the first stage of utmost pleasure awakened because of that boy.

It was then when Tyki realised that the heat flushing his body was simply due to nature playing its role in his rather dire life. Tyki was hard. Really hard. So hard that he thought the button of his smart trousers would pop off any moment. His fingers hovered over the fly of his pants hesitantly, contemplating about the fact that there was sure to be regulations against a Noah getting off to an Exorcist and that he would consequently face relentless ridicule because of his excessive lasciviousness. But the image of Allen’s eyes and lips ensnared Tyki, silver and red and innocence that caused his erection to twitch under the constraints of his clothes, hard and present in its firm determination of not softening unless he did something about it.

                  Therefore after rapid evaluation about the subject at hand, Tyki sauntered over to the door, leaning on the ashy wood momentarily to catch any sort of imminent disruption that may or may not arrive, and well _disturb_ him in his impending relief; especially if it came in the form of something small and blue and bratty or as a pair of constant whirlwinds of puerility and “hees!” When he was faced with thirty seconds of nothing, he inconspicuously turned the lock in his door and headed instead to the bed where an abundance of comfort was. The mattress deflated under Tyki’s weight who settled back into the headboard, sighing out high notes of the liberation of no longer wearing tight trousers accompanied with a restraining belt as he shrugged them off and unceremoniously threw them at the bottom of the bed.

                  There were other ways Tyki could go about this surreptitious act, one of them involving a very, very cold shower but the appeal of that was scarce and his hand was already in his boxers so that was out of the window. A visible wet mark stained the fabric of his underwear and Tyki knew he was too far gone to even try to consider other methods of eradicating the nature of phallus, so he envisioned those silver eyes and groaned at the feeling as his large hand wrapped around himself, so hard and ready.

                  Clear liquid beaded at the slit of his active member and Tyki lathered his long fingers with the precum to amplify the pleasurable feeling of physical touch. He saw those gleaming silver eyes and thought back to the time where he presumably destroyed the boy’s innocence, the palpable feelings of his heart in Tyki’s hands while he screamed.

                  “Oh, _Shonen_ ,” Tyki murmured under his breath as his voice caught at the end with a light hiss from the augmentation of sexual arousal since he continued with his up and down motions.

                  The reverberating sound of Allen’s unmitigated screams vigorously embraced Tyki’s ears, abusing them with the boy’s gyrating pitch that only further stimulated the Noah who sought to hear more and more of that beautiful serenade. It began when he thrust his hand into the boy’s chest, lightly caressing the thick arteries of his heart that pumped in trepidation of the unknown but Tyki bit his lip at the vision, withholding his own noise as he pumped himself in unison to the transversal octaves of Allen’s voice.  

                  It was the way the blood spluttering from his mouth that littered his pale face, which had Tyki keening for much _more_. And how the boy’s cries flowed like a waterfall from those red, puckered lips smeared with blood that Tyki had instigated. Trickles of a red substance that Tyki wanted to run his tongue over and taste, to feed the daunting greed he possessed for the young Exorcist.

                  “Fuck,” Tyki swore as the nail of his index finger lightly lined his sensitive head, which in response leaked another ooze of precum that dribbled over the undulations of his moving hand. “That’s good, _Shonen_ , darling.”

                  Tyki’s laboured breathing and _schlick_ of his dripping cock were clear indications of his illicit affair, perhaps loud enough to permeate through the crack of the door and be overheard by an outsider but that didn’t seem to matter any longer- he just needed to get off on Allen. He increased the pace of his enveloping hand, using the other one to gently tease the tip of his stiff member by light rotary motions that had the organ jerking pleasantly.

                  An intensifying formless shape of heat burgeoned every nerve in his body, a sweltering hot flush that had Tyki sweating and panting, his white shirt sticking to his damp skin as flashing image of Allen and his silver defiant eyes and plump red lips and alabaster complexion where a pink hue roused from anger directed towards him- and only him.

                  Tyki released a whine from his throat, totally mesmerised by the image of Allen. “Yes… _Shonen_ , that’s it. More, more _Shonen_ , that look of yours.”

                  The boy’s fluffy locks of white hair that Tyki wanted to violently tug and soothingly run his fingers through had him curse again, beginning to arch his back into the headboard for more exposure of his hard, wet cock that pleaded for his utmost attention. Or that semblance of a slim stature that hid taut budding muscles under clothes, enabling the boy to be strong enough to have his way with Tyki and dominate him. To whisper filth and lick every curve of Tyki’s built body, wearing nothing but that god-forsaken gaze of those silver eyes.

                  “ _Shonen_.”

                  And Tyki would make the boy moan and whimper as his larger body presses into his, running his dark long fingers along battle scars and the cleft of his fleshy ass to enjoy the feeling of the pure youth and corrupt that innocence of his virgin blush. Tyki’s hips undulated at the fantasy as they thrust into his shaking hands that ached from the rapid actions of meeting the movements, the mattress squeaking under the intensity of pressure.

                  “ _Shonen_ … You’re beautiful for me, just me.”

                  A combination of illusionary sounds and scenes played out in Tyki’s mind, molesting him with the sole subject of Allen Walker, _his boy_ and with that statement, heat burnt his insides as his cock fiercely twitched in his hands, spurting out thick white streams of cum that painted his long, dark naked legs and stomach in streaks. Tyki continued to pump of the rest of cum, his hips shuddering and head falling back as his climax came down from its high.

                  Moments of unperturbed silence that only consisted of Tyki’s quiet gasps had him contemplating his life decisions for the fact that he, a Noah got off to his target, an Exorcist. The proscribed statement had him chuckling as the oxytocin blessed his bloodstream with sensations of wholesome euphoria, making him hum to a tune he may have heard on the market a few days ago when he was scouring the streets for apples with Eeez. It was a pretty melody that was so painfully unfitting to the current situation that it caused Tyki to laugh even harder, alone in his bed with cum covered sheets.

                  Perhaps he’d go for that smoke now.

**Author's Note:**

> omg kill me why did i write this when i have so much work to do deeeaddd
> 
> also i had tyki say "shonen" instead of "boy" because it sounds like more impactful?? 
> 
> and lol when i was writing this in college, the guy kept looking at my monitor and i was sweating profusely at the thought that he knew what i was writing, god fuck paranoia lol :p oh well let's open the world up to the beauty of homoeroticism!! 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed my contribution to the beautiful poker pair!!! :) have a lovely day!


End file.
